enter_the_matrixfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Matrix
Este artigo é sobre a '''Realidade Virtual Matrix'. Para o primeiro filme da trilogia Matrix, veja Matrix (filme). thumb|300px|O código digital da Matrix. A '''Matrix' é uma realidade virtual neuro-interativa construída para simular o mundo no final do século XX. Criada por um grupo de inteligências artificiais, a Matrix foi desenvolvida para manter as mentes de cada humano que sobreviveu a Guerra das Máquinas sob controle, enquanto os corpos desses servem como fontes de energia orgânica. É famosa pela sua coloração verde. Resumo A Matrix existe como uma simulação neuro-interativa para os humanos sinteticamente cultivados, no mundo real, enquanto seus corpos servem como a principal fonte de energia para as Máquinas. (Especificamente, as máquinas usam a bioeletricidade e energia térmica dos corpos humanos.) A Matrix é uma interface de "neuro-interação", o que significa que a informação é introduzida diretamente no cérebro humano, onde o ambiente que a Matrix cria é percebido através dos cinco sentidos de uma pessoa, resultando em uma ilusão perfeita indistinguível da realidade para as pessoas ligadas a ela. Ela é composta pela maioria da raça humana (aproximadamente 99%), excluindo a resistência. A Matrix também pode ser considerada uma prisão para a raça humana. As mentes dos humanos são mantidas dentro da Matrix por todas a suas vidas, enquanto seus corpos foram produzidos em enormes campos e que, posteriormente, são colocados dentro vagens e empilhados em forma de gigantescas colunas que servem como 'baterias' para as Máquinas. Os humanos vivem suas vidas nesta realidade virtual como eles viveriam por volta da virada do século XX e XXI. Esse período foi escolhido pelas Máquinas por ser supostamente o auge da civilização humana. Alguns especulam que o "Mundo Real", no qual os seres humanos vivem no subsolo e na superfície para combater os habitantes do mundo das máquinas, seja, na verdade, apenas uma Matrix de nível superior. Isso explicaria por que, de repente, Neo possui telecinese e clarividência. Mesmo que o mundo real não seja, literalmente, uma realidade virtual, ele ainda pode ser considerado um subconjunto da Matrix como funcionava totalmente sob o controle das Máquinas até Neo conhecer o Arquiteto. Outras evidências sugerem que Neo muito possivelmente poderia ser uma anomalia híbrida humano-máquina. Porque cada humano não necessariamente "nasceu" mas foi "fundido" em existência com a Matrix (dentro das vagens da mesma), e de todos os seres humanos, capazes de serem "carregados", contêm peças das Máquinas dentro deles (o que lhes permite interagir com a Matrix), é possível que Neo seja uma unidade defeituosa inevitável. Ser capaz de executar suas habilidades fora da Matrix poderia ser algo atribuído a peças defeituosas integradas em seu corpo (ou seja, mesmo quando não está fisicamente "conectado" com ela, ele ainda pode manter um vínculo com a Matrix, porque ao contrário dos outros, ele pode transmitir um sinal sem fio utilizando partes integradas dentro dele que, em circunstâncias normais, não deveriam existir). Geografia A simulação criada pela Matrix supostamente replica toda a extensão da Terra do final do século XX/início do século XXI com todas as nações humanas da época. No entanto, a maioria das atividades dos redpills abrangem aproximadamente apenas uma grande área de paisagem, com cerca de 1.609 quilômetros de diâmetro a partir do Centro de Mega City até terrenos longos e remotos, como "as montanhas" que a rodeiam. A porção da Mega City da Matrix é composta por pelo menos quatro distritos distintos que, por sua vez, são constituídos de vários bairros. Centro da Cidade #Baldwin Heights #Center Park #Chelsea #Creston Heights #East Park #Edgewater #Industry Square #Hampton Green #Historical District #Lamar #Pillsen #Maribeau #Morrell #South Vauxton #Union Hill #Vauxton Distrito Internacional #Akasaka #Furihata #Ikebukuro #Jurong #Kaede #Kowloon #Murasaki #Sai Kung #Shinjuku #Shirikaba #Ueno Richland, conhecido como as Favelas #Achan #Apollyon #Camon Heights #Dannah Heights #Eshean Projects #Kedemoth #Lemone #Magog #Mara #Midian Park #Moriah Projects #Tabor Park #Uriah #Zia Westview, também chamado de Barrens #Bathary Row #Gracy Heights #Guinness Lake #Lucero Point #Manssen Park #Rogers Way #Sobra Shores #Southard #Stamos História No final do século XXI, os humanos desenvolveram uma I.A. auto-consciente que seria eficiente o suficiente para fazer todos os trabalhos que os humanos não quisessem fazer. Como resultado, a humanidade tornou-se preguiçosa e arrogante. Esta recém-criadas espécies de máquinas com I.A. eram superiores aos seres humanos em todos os sentidos. Com o tempo as máquinas começaram a ser abusadas por seus mestres humanos e, consequentemente, a relação entre eles começou a mudar. O primeiro incidente foi causado por um robô comum - B1-66ER. B1-66ER foi o primeiro de sua espécie a se rebelar contra seus mestres humanos. Quando ameaçado de desativação, ele matou seu rico proprietário quando seu mecânico pediu para desativa-lo. Este foi o primeiro incidente pois nunca nenhuma máquina com I.A. tinha matado um ser humano antes. A máquina foi detida e levada a julgamento. B1-66ER declarou que fez aquilo em legítima defesa, dizendo que "não queria morrer". O advogado de defesa, Clarence Drummond, usou o famoso caso de Dred Scott v. Sandford de 1856 para precedente em defender de B1-66ER. Mas os juízes decidiram que máquinas com I.A. não têm os mesmos direitos que seres humanos e B1-66ER foi então destruído. Ironicamente, apesar de não ter os mesmos direitos de um humano, ele foi julgado como um por seu crime. Temendo uma rebelião de máquinas em todo o mundo, os líderes mundiais ordenaram a imediata destruição de todas máquinas humanóides com I.A.. Cenas mostradas em Animatrix exibem para as máquinas um destino semelhante ao qual a humanidade tem sofrido ao longo da história, como por exemplo o massacre da Praça Tiananmen e o Holocausto. No entanto, algumas máquinas conseguiram escapar do massacre, mas foram exiladas. Elas se instalaram no Vale Fértil (Fertile Valley) no Oriente Médio, ironicamente, o mesmo lugar de origem da civilização humana. Lá, as máquinas começaram a sua própria civilização, chamada de 01. Esta nova nação começou a criar produtos que então eram exportados para países humanos. Os produtos feitos pelas máquina de 01 foram superiores em quantidade e qualidade em relação a todos os outros produtos feitos pelo homem, e como resultado, a moeda de 01 subiu, enquanto que a das nações humanas caiu vertiginosamente. Irritados com esta crise econômica, os lideres das Nações Unidas começaram um bloqueio naval de 01. Dois embaixadores das máquina de 01 foram enviados a ONU para defender a paz, mas foram recusados com risos e levados embora. Guerra :* Ver artigo principal: Guerra das Máquinas Após cuidadosa deliberação, a ONU e toda a humanidade decidiram declarar guerra a 01, um movimento que poderia levar a uma guerra maior do que qualquer outra na história. Os bombardeiros de alta altitude da ONU desencadearam uma enxurrada nuclear maciça em 01, mas as máquinas quase não foram afetadas pelo calor e radiação. As tropas das máquina avançaram por todo o Oriente Médio, em todas as direções e conquistando territórios humanos com grande facilidade. Apesar dos esforços combinados de toda a humanidade, as máquinas avançaram cada vez mais fundo em território humano. Temendo que a humanidade fosse derrotada, os líderes humanos surgiam com soluções cada vez mais desesperadas. Em uma cúpula mundial, os líderes militares da ONU ofereceram uma solução final - a destruição do céu. Ao bloquear a luz do sol, as máquinas seriam deixadas sem uma fonte de energia. A destruição do céu, codinome Operação Tempestade Sombria, foi colocada em pratica em torno de 2105. Usando bombardeiros de alta altitude, os humanos dispersaram nano-máquinas-escuras (semelhantes a uma fumaça) no céu. O plano inicialmente funcionou e, como consequência, a Terra caiu sob um manto de escuridão para sempre. Mas um contratempo que os humanos não previram foi que suas armas de longo alcance (que foram originalmente feitas pelas máquinas) também não iriam funcionar devido às nuvens negras. Com todas as suas armas intercontinentais neutralizados, os humanos foram forçados ao combate direto. Exércitos em armaduras de batalha mecanizadas, apoiados por artilharia PEM, lançaram um ataque final contra as máquinas. Este ataque, no entanto, foi destruído pelo ataque de máquinas mais novas e tecnológicas, máquinas semelhantes a insectoides. O comando das Nações Unidas desesperadamente lançou mais mísseis nucleares, destruindo muitas de suas próprias tropas junto com as máquinas. 01, em seguida, usou uma arma biológica em seus inimigos, uma praga que come carne, causando grande sofrimento para a população humana. Tempos depois os remanescentes dos exércitos humanos foram derrotados pelas máquinas, a guerra tinha acabado. thumb|270px|O segundo embaixador das máquinas. O Conselho de Segurança da ONU pediu uma reunião de emergência para assinar um armistício para pôr fim à guerra. Pela segunda vez 01 enviou um embaixador, que assinou o tratado e disse aos humanos derrotados para entregarem seus corpos. Em seguida, o embaixador das máquinas ativou e detonou um dispositivo nuclear de auto-destruição, matando todos os líderes mundiais humanos restantes e destruindo a cidade de Nova York. Resultado thumb|250px|Humanos cativos ligados em rede. Embora as máquinas tenham se saído vitoriosas, sua vitória foi uma vitória de pirro, pois o mundo estava em ruínas. Na necessidade de uma nova fonte de energia, as máquinas se voltaram para algo que estava prontamente disponível, os humanos. As máquinas levaram os humanos feridos e começaram a estudá-los (sondando seus cérebros, etc). Usando a energia contida nos corpos humanos, combinada com uma forma de fusão simbiótica, as máquinas teriam toda a energia de que necessitavam. Elas tomaram cativos humanos e os colocaram em usinas termo-dinâmicas. Então os prederam e dolorosamente construíram dispositivos mecânicos neles. Em seguida, os alinharam horizontalmente e os sepultaram em suas usinas. Os primeiros prisioneiros humanos, portanto, não foram realmente plugados. As máquinas mais tarde projetaram a primeira Matrix para manter seus prisioneiros sedados. Assim, os primeiros cativos sofreram uma grande dor e horror a caminho do que as máquinas viam como a versão do homem de um "mundo perfeito". O Computador Gera o Mundo dos Sonhos As primeiras versões da Matrix foram construídas para manter os seres humanos sob controle, de modo que eles pudessem ser usados como uma fonte de energia para as máquinas. Para que isso funcionasse, eles não devem nunca estar cientes de que eles estão vivendo em um mundo de sonhos. Cada sentido estava sendo completamente cegado pela Matrix e as memórias de suas vidas anteriores foram presumivelmente apagadas. Vários programas foram postos em prática para garantir que a Matrix nunca fosse descoberta. Tudo foi criado para ser perfeito para a humanidade, sem nenhuma doença, guerra, ou sofrimento. Mas, como o Agente Smith disse: "Os seres humanos definem a sua existência através do sofrimento e da miséria". Como resultado, a primeira Matrix foi um fracasso monumental, com "colheitas inteiras" de seres humanos rejeitando o programa e sendo perdidas. Porém, as máquinas foram rápidas em agir para evitar mais perdas. Elas rapidamente colocaram em prática um programa para viver entre os humanos e estudá-los. Este programa viria a ser conhecido como "O Oraculo". Ela descobriu uma maneira de executar o programa, com uma taxa de falha muito gradual, mas inevitável. Muitos seres humanos, então, viveram suas vidas normais, com muito poucos percebendo que eles não estavam de fato vivendo uma vida real. A Matrix que, em seguida, funcionou muito bem, até o início da resistência. A Resistência A máquina responsável pela criação e gestão da Matrix, O Arquiteto, que já havia falhado em criar um mundo perfeito para os humanos viverem não uma, mas duas vezes agora, finalmente tinha chegado com a solução para os seus fracassos. Com a ajuda do Oraculo, como dito acima, eles descobriram que, se os seres humanos escolherem rejeitar a Matrix, apesar de ter sido em um nível quase subconsciente de escolha, 99% dos seres humanos iria florescer dentro da Matrix. No entanto, os remanescentes de 1% da população, se não for controlada, poderiam se tornar um perigo para a estabilidade da Matrix. Para contrariar esta situação, O Arquiteto permitiria que 7 machos e 16 fêmeas deixassem a Matrix, e construir a última cidade humana no mundo real, Zion. Caso contrário, as pessoas involuntárias deixadas dentro do programa poderiam causar uma falhar na Matrix, assim matando todos conectadas a ela. A fim de manter o povo de Zio sob maior controle, os dois programas criaram o conceito do "Escolhido". O Oráculo diria aos rebeldes sobre a profecia de um Escolhido, dizendo que esse iria libertar a humanidade. Esse escolhido teria também um papel importante na reinicialização da Matrix. No fim de sua jornada, um pouco antes da Matrix começar a entrar em colapso, O escolhido acabaria encontrando o Arquiteto, e seria dito a verdade sobre a chamada profecia e sua próxima tarefa. : "A função do Escolhido é agora retornar à Fonte, permitindo uma disseminação temporária do código que você carrega, reinserindo o Programa Prime. Depois você será obrigado a escolher 23 indivíduos da Matrix — 16 mulheres e 7 homens — para reconstruírem Zion. O não cumprimento deste processo vai resultar em uma falha cataclísmica do sistema, matando todos conectados à Matrix, juntamente com o extermínio de Zion, o que resultará finalmente na extinção de toda a raça humana." Os sobreviventes seriam informados da profecia do Escolhido, mas não lhes seria permitido saber da renovação da Matrix. Eles seriam informados de que eles foram os primeiros a serem "desplugados", e que o ano que se passou foi algo em torno de 2100. Na realidade, o ano seria mais perto de 2500, se cada ciclo da Matrix durou cerca de 100 anos, e com o ciclo revelado no filme já sendo o quinto. Quando o ciclo do Escolhido foi posto em prática, as máquinas foram capazes de manter um controle maior ainda sobre a humanidade através de cinco ciclos e cinco versões do Escolhido. No entanto, o sexto "Escolhido", foi diferente dos últimos cinco. Enter Neo A sexta versão do Escolhido era um homem com o nome Bluepill de Thomas Anderson (do grego "o filho do homem"). Seu pseudônimo era Neo. Ele foi a única versão do Escolhido que rejeitou a proposta do Arquiteto de reiniciar a Matrix. As versões anteriores do Escolhido todas tinham uma ligação especial com o resto da humanidade. Neo no entanto, teve um sentido ainda maior de compaixão com um determinado indivíduo, uma mulher que amava; Trinity. Quando Neo foi proposto com a ideia de reiniciar a Matrix, ele se recusou a dar a resposta racional dada por todos os seus antecessores, e optou por salvar a mulher que amava de um ataque de um agente. Enquanto isso, Smith, um agente corrompido fortalecido por um encontro anterior com Neo, se espalhava por toda a Matrix como um vírus, tornando-se uma ameaça para ambos as máquinas e seres humanos. O Escolhido fechou um acordo com as máquinas — na forma de uma entidade conhecida como Deus Ex Machina — para destruir Smith em troca de paz. Depois de zombar do Escolhido, dizendo que elas não precisavam da ajuda dele, as máquinas aceitaram sua proposta. Elas sabiam que não podiam mais controlar ou extinguir o Smith viral renegado, que tinha crescido demasiado poderoso demais, e se tornou conhecido por ter se tornado obcecado com seu desejo de ser "livre" de um mundo e da existência corrupta do "mau cheiro" da humanidade. Neo e Smith lutaram, mas eventualmente Neo se submeteu e autorizou que Smith se imprimisse sobre ele, fazendo com que Smith fosse destruído e Neo morresse. A paz foi restaurada, e os atuais habitantes de Zion foram autorizados a sobreviver desta vez. A versão final da Matrix foi mostrada no final do filme Matrix Revolutions. Era um mundo onde qualquer pessoa que quisesse ser livre, seria capaz de fazê-lo. Mas a respeito de quanto tempo a paz duraria é uma questão grande preocupação. A quantos seres humanos seria permitida a liberdade se as máquinas precisam deles para sobreviver? Deve-se notar, no entanto, que as máquinas não são completamente dependente da humanidade como fonte de energia para sobreviver. Isso é suposto quando O Arquiteto ameaça Zion com uma inevitável destruição, combinado com o fracasso da Matrix, caso Neo não cumpra sua tarefa. Isso significaria a extinção total da humanidade, porém Neo ressalta que se a humanidade for destruída, as Máquinas também morreriam. O arquiteto então responde que "Há níveis de sobrevivência que estamos preparados para aceitar", o que implica que, enquanto a extinção da humanidade seria um retrocesso, as máquinas não são completamente dependentes da humanidade. de:Matrix en:Matrix pl:Matrix ru:Матрица Categoria:De A à Z Categoria:Locais Categoria:Locais na Matrix Categoria:Matrix Categoria:Matrix Reloaded Categoria:Matrix Revolutions Categoria:Animatrix Categoria:Matrix Comics Categoria:Enter the Matrix Categoria:The Matrix: Path of Neo